


Бисер

by Make_believe_world



Series: jooster драбблы [4]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Сборник однострочников. Разные вселенные, разные рейтинги.





	1. Chapter 1

— Если бы я не наблюдал сотни раз, как Берти западает на очередной точёный профиль, я бы решил, что он влюблен в Дживса, — сказал Таппи Анжеле, глядя на друга, который, похоже, совсем забыл, что кроме них на поле для гольфа собралось ещё пол-замка, и погрузился в горячее обсуждение чего-то, известного только ему и его собеседнику. Собеседник — Дживс — больше слушал и смотрел на Берти с тонкой улыбкой. А он-то думал, Дживс улыбаться не умеет.

— Одно другому не мешает, — заметила Анжела и посмотрела на новенького «трутня», которому благодаря скулам и потрясающей линии челюсти ещё предстоит влюбить в себя всех её подруг.

— Думаешь?


	2. Chapter 2

— Дживс, а этот па­рень точ­но не из цар­ской семьи? — спро­сил Бер­ти, уса­жива­ясь в оби­тое бар­ха­том крес­ло но­вого кон­цер­тно­го за­ла на Брод­вее и от ску­ки в тре­тий раз рас­кры­вая прог­рам­мку. В фа­милии пи­анис­та бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го сло­гов и уда­рений, к то­му же эти уда­рения сто­яли не там где на­до.

— Нет, сэр. Вы пу­та­ете с Ро­мано­выми.


	3. Chapter 3

Бер­ти с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами па­да­ет на спи­ну. Грудь тя­жело под­ни­ма­ет­ся и опус­ка­ет­ся, рот при­от­крыт, ды­хание хрип­лое, на лбу до­рож­ки по­та. Дживс ря­дом в та­ком же неп­ре­зен­та­бель­ном ви­де. Дживс ле­ниво пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на бок, и го­лова его ока­зыва­ет­ся у Бер­ти на гру­ди. Он це­лу­ет то мес­то, ку­да по­пали гу­бы, и про­водит ла­донью по выс­ту­па­ющим реб­рам. Бер­ти не от­кры­вая глаз за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы Джив­су в во­лосы, и ка­кое-то вре­мя слыш­но толь­ко их ды­хание.

По­том Бер­ти осо­бен­но глу­боко взды­ха­ет и от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, что­бы ут­кнуть­ся взгля­дом в тем­ную ма­куш­ку.

— Ну вот, те­перь мож­но и по­гово­рить, да, ста­рина? — Он про­пус­ка­ет пря­ди меж­ду паль­ца­ми и об­на­ружи­ва­ет, что чел­ка у Джив­са длин­нее, чем у не­го, толь­ко под бриль­ян­ти­ном это­го обыч­но не вид­но.

— Ммм-зав­тра, — нев­нятно мы­чит Дживс, не дви­га­ясь с мес­та.

Бер­ти сле­по ша­рит сво­бод­ной ру­кой по кро­вати, на­ходит по­душ­ку и су­ет под го­лову.

— Ну зав­тра, так зав­тра, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он и удов­летво­рен­но улы­ба­ет­ся, сно­ва зак­ры­вая гла­за.


	4. Chapter 4

Ког­да у них за­ходит речь о му­зыкаль­ных пред­почте­ни­ях, Бер­ти ут­вер­жда­ет, что ува­жа­ет та­ких пар­ней, как Шо­пен или Бах — нуж­но быть сов­сем не­дале­ким, что­бы их не ува­жать, — прос­то в мю­зик-хол­лах пе­сен­ки как-то по­весе­лей. Но ес­ли пред­почте­ния есть у Джив­са, он во­лен ими де­лить­ся.

Ког­да Дживс при­носит до­мой но­вую пап­ку с но­тами, он без еди­ного сло­ва кла­дёт ее на ро­яль.

Бер­ти ра­зучи­ва­ет ком­по­зиции, ког­да Джив­са нет до­ма, а ког­да Дживс до­ма, Бер­ти осо­бен­ным об­ра­зом рас­по­лага­ет на ро­яле гра­фин с со­довой.

И улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да при­от­кры­ва­ет­ся дверь в кух­ню.

Но толь­ко че­рез пол­ча­са ре­ша­ет­ся поп­ро­сить Джив­са пе­рево­рачи­вать но­ты, ес­ли тот не слиш­ком за­нят, ко­неч­но.

А че­рез не­делю Дживс по­купа­ет но­вый сбор­ник клас­си­ки, где есть од­на осо­бен­ная ком­по­зиция — в че­тыре ру­ки.

♪

Ког­да не­делю спус­тя Дживс слы­шит зна­комые пер­вые ак­корды, он на мгно­вение за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание, по­том мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет, ста­вит ста­кан на пол­ку и мо­ет ру­ки.

По­это­му, ког­да сквозь по­лу­от­кры­тую дверь до­носит­ся не­уве­рен­ное «Дживс?», ему ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко снять фар­тук.


	5. Chapter 5

Бер­ти зас­те­ги­ва­ет пос­лед­нюю пу­го­ви­цу на жи­ле­те, под­ни­ма­ет гла­за и в зер­ка­ле встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом с Джив­сом. Не то что­бы в том, что Дживс смот­рит на не­го в зер­ка­ло, бы­ло что-то не­обыч­ное. Ско­рее в том, как Дживс на не­го смот­рит.   
  
Бер­ти в рас­те­рян­ности. Что де­лать? Обер­нуть­ся нель­зя, хоть и очень хо­чет­ся, да­же мор­гнуть нель­зя — зак­ля­тие рас­па­дёт­ся. И Бер­ти смот­рит, смот­рит, зная, что вот сей­час, че­рез мгно­ве­ние все сно­ва бу­дет кон­че­но. Не­ми­ну­емо, не­от­вра­ти­мо и сот­ни дру­гих не: веч­ность, рас­тя­ну­тая меж­ду ни­ми как на стру­нах, слиш­ком хруп­ка, что­бы длить­ся сколь­ко-ни­будь дол­го, по Бер­ти­ным мер­кам.   
  
Нер­вно об­ли­зы­ва­ет гу­бы.   
  
И да­же не зная, по­че­му и что бы­ло то­му при­чи­ной, он по­ни­ма­ет, что это бы­ло оно — то са­мое мгно­ве­ние. Дживс опус­ка­ет взгляд в со­ци­аль­но при­ем­ле­мую точ­ку и про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Этот гал­стук идёт вам боль­ше, сэр.  
  
Бер­ти не­на­ви­дит и Джив­са, и все гал­сту­ки на све­те.


	6. Chapter 6

Бер­ти от­крыл гла­за. 

Прек­рас­ная кар­ти­на, явив­ша­яся его взо­ру, сос­то­яла из ли­ца Джив­са в нес­коль­ких дюй­мах от его. Ли­цо по­че­му-то хму­ри­лось. Бер­ти рас­плыл­ся в сон­ной улыб­ке. Гла­за, как следс­твие нап­ря­же­ния мышц в дру­гом мес­те, зак­ры­лись са­ми. 

— Ты зна­ешь, что улы­ба­ешь­ся во сне?

Бер­ти сде­лал над ли­цом уси­лие и сно­ва раз­ле­пил ве­ки. Дживс сно­ва о чём-то ду­мал, су­дя по оза­бо­чен­нос­ти на его ли­це. Ка­ких тру­дов ему сто­ило от­клю­чить этот мозг нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад! Что ж, нич­то не длит­ся веч­но. 

— От­ку­да мне это знать?

Бла­го­род­ные бро­ви оби­жен­но сдви­ну­лись на два мил­ли­мет­ра. 

Бер­ти поп­ро­сил единс­твен­ное, что мо­жет быть нуж­но нор­маль­но­му пар­ню в та­кую рань:

— По­це­луй ме­ня?

И зак­рыл гла­за, за­сы­пая под лег­кое при­кос­но­ве­ние губ к его гу­бам. 

Ког­да он прос­нул­ся сно­ва, прек­рас­ная кар­ти­на, явив­ша­яся его взо­ру, вклю­ча­ла в се­бя зав­трак на под­но­се и по­ло­са­тые брю­ки его ка­мер­ди­не­ра.


	7. Chapter 7

Дживс мыл ста­ка­ны из-под вис­ки, ког­да в кух­ню мол­ча во­шел Бер­ти и при­сел на край сто­ла — Дживс бро­сил на не­го ко­рот­кий взгляд че­рез пле­чо и вер­нул­ся к ста­ка­нам. Что-то слу­чи­лось: ес­ли Бер­ти в ком­на­те не один и мол­чит — что-то слу­чи­лось. И это стран­но, по­то­му что он поч­ти це­ли­ком слы­шал его раз­го­вор с мис­те­ром Лит­тлом, и расс­тра­ивать­ся там бы­ло не с че­го. Дживс пос­та­вил ста­ка­ны на су­шил­ку, снял с крюч­ка бе­лое хлоп­ко­вое по­ло­тен­це, сно­ва взял один ста­кан и по­вер­нул­ся к Бер­ти.

— Ста­ри­на, я так боль­ше не мо­гу.

И всё. В мол­ча­нии Дживс вы­тер ста­кан, уб­рал в сер­вант, взял с су­шил­ки вто­рой.

— Да­вай у­едем ку­да-ни­будь, а? Ку­да-ни­будь, где нам не при­дет­ся вот так се­бя вес­ти. Хо­тя бы го­да на два. Или на три. Мы же уез­жа­ли в Нью-Й­орк на два го­да, и ни­че­го. Я, ко­неч­но, ску­чал по ми­лой сто­ли­це, но тем при­ят­нее по­том вер­нуть­ся. Как ду­ма­ешь?

Дживс пос­та­вил вто­рой ста­кан ря­дом с пер­вым, по­ве­сил по­ло­тен­це на крю­чок и по­до­шел к Бер­ти, став чуть-чуть на­ис­ко­сок, что­бы ока­зать­ся бли­же, чем поз­во­ля­ли вы­тя­ну­тые Бер­ти­ны но­ги. Бер­ти под­нял к не­му ли­цо.

— Нуж­но учи­ты­вать од­ну вещь… — он ле­гонь­ко про­вел по ос­трой ску­ле кон­чи­ка­ми паль­цев, — ком­форт, к ко­то­ро­му ты при­вык в Лон­до­не и Нью-Й­ор­ке, бу­дет нам не­дос­ту­пен в боль­шинс­тве стран, ку­да мы мог­ли бы по­ехать.

— По­че­му бы не по­ехать во Фран­цию? Прав­да, ту­да лег­ко мо­жет за­явить­ся лю­бая из теть… Но мне уже все рав­но, прав­да. Я луч­ше ни­ког­да не вер­нусь в Ан­глию, чем еще раз уви­жу, как ты вска­ки­ва­ешь с ди­ва­на, что­бы взбить по­душ­ки и унес­ти ста­ка­ны, преж­де чем от­крыть дверь.

Дживс вздох­нул. Есть еще од­на вещь, ко­то­рую нуж­но учи­ты­вать.

— Во Фран­ции… и во­об­ще в Ев­ро­пе сей­час есть опас­ность по­серь­ез­нее мис­сис Грег­сон.

Бер­ти пом­рач­нел еще силь­нее.

— Но ты же что-ни­будь при­ду­ма­ешь, да?

— Пос­та­ра­юсь ока­зать­ся по­лез­ным, сэр.


	8. Chapter 8

— Пос­лу­шай, ста­ри­на, а этот па­рень зна­ет что де­ла­ет.

Бер­ти под­нял гла­за от но­во­го за­бо­рис­то­го ро­ма­на, ко­то­рый он ку­пил се­год­ня ут­ром во вре­мя сов­мес­тно­го с Джив­сом по­хо­да в книж­ный. Дживс при­об­рел се­бе оче­ред­ной фи­ло­соф­ский трак­тат, сло­ва в ко­то­ром бы­ли зна­ко­мые, но в ос­мыс­лен­ные пред­ло­же­ния ни­как не скла­ды­ва­лись, сколь­ко бы Бер­ти их ни чи­тал. Не то что­бы он чи­тал даль­ше пер­вой стра­ни­цы. Сей­час трак­тат ле­жал рас­кры­тый у Джив­са на гру­ди, а сам он слад­ко по­са­пы­вал, утом­лен­ный ут­рен­ни­ми де­ла­ми.

Бер­ти улыб­нул­ся. Ес­ли ког­да-ни­будь он при­учит свое со­вер­шенс­тво не вска­ки­вать с кро­ва­ти ни свет ни за­ря, то и вы­ма­ты­вать­ся со­вер­шенс­тво не бу­дет. Ло­гич­но же, прав­да?

Бер­ти схо­дил в спаль­ню за пок­ры­ва­лом, ко­то­рое без осо­бых раз­ду­мий сор­вал с кро­ва­ти — пок­ру­тив­шись на мес­те и осоз­нав, что по­ня­тия не име­ет, где у них пок­ры­ва­ла, он взял то, что бы­ло на ви­ду, — и нак­рыл им Джив­са. Фи­ло­соф­ский трак­тат от­пра­вил­ся под ди­ван. Вы­пол­нив свою важ­ную мис­сию, Бер­ти со­би­рал­ся бы­ло вер­нуть­ся к ро­ма­ну, но тот уже не ка­зал­ся та­ким за­бо­рис­тым. Вмес­то это­го он ос­тал­ся си­деть у ди­ва­на и с рас­сто­яния нес­коль­ких дюй­мов рас­смат­ри­вать ли­цо сво­его со­вер­шенс­тва.


End file.
